We are developing a novel technique for indirect 17O detection by combining 1H spin-locking and 17O decoupling into an interleaved spin-locking/decoupling sequence. This sequence appears to reproduce simultaneous irradiation of the nuclei, while using a single, double-tuned coil. Preliminary experiments indicate an improvement in signal-to-noise ratios of proton spectra (as compared to 17O-decoupled 1H spectra) and a correspondingly greater accuracy in the detection of 17O. This sequence suggests itself for use as a preparatory pulse cluster in fast imaging sequences and may even prove useful in the transfer of heteronuclear polarization in scalar-coupled systems modulated by chemical exchange. We have continued work on characterization of this sequence; in particular, we are empirically investigating optimal pulse timing parameters and theoretically modelling the sequence. Furthermore, we are studying the sensitivity and specificity of the sequence to the presence of 17 O by measuring the effects of gadolinium-doping on proton signal enhancement.